Incidents Are Unbeknowest To Us All
by sayotherwise
Summary: The true story as to how everything in Naruto came to be. It's all because Kakashi Hatake fell in love with a very dangerous girl named Kara Shizen. AU. Pretty strong KakashiXOC and mention of slight RinXKakashi I will probably come back later and fix this summary. Please if you read it, review it.
1. Prologue

**Yeah, my AU account has failed to let me get back onto it so I've moved my only story on there over here:) I recently just drew a cover for it and feel inspired to write, especially since I have nothing but time on hands. Car wrecks to that to a person. Especially when they can't really see through a swollen eye and lost their only pair of glasses to puppies who like to chew everything in the living room. Beeta! Move your ass!**

_Beeta: Is Kara ever going to have a normal life?  
Do I ever not love her as more than a sister?  
Does Kakashi hate himself for loving her?  
_

**Well if the answer to all those questions is no, I do not own Naruto!  
(btw the third one is debatable because in the AU[in which this story takes place] he does not hate loving her)**_  
_

* * *

_Prologue  
_

In the midst of the confusion and panic stricken people of Konoha, Kakashi Hatake found his way to an empty clearing still hidden within the confines of the protective barrier surrounding himself and other Shinobe of his generation. He sat down and ran a hand through his gravity defiant hair and sighed with agitation. As a Jonin he should be fighting with the others. "Idiots. All of them."

Wind brought forth a familiar scent that granted him some feeling of relief. "Kashi-kun... are you alright?" He smiled at the sound of her voice and nodded slightly, showing acknowledgment. She sat down beside him and sighed contentedly, leaning lightly against his shoulder. "Will all this pain and suffering ever end? I thought that it was my mission too-" He cut her off by throwing his arm over her shoulder and jerking her close.

"It doesn't matter what your mother said your mission in life was. You are human. To be human is to love. I love you Kara, and you love me too." He could sense her smile, and he knew that the right words had come out of his mouth at that precise moment. They sat there, in comfortable silence as they listened to the agonized screams that echoed slightly among the woods they hid in. A roar erupted and he jumped to his feet, releasing the girl and instinctively drawing his kunai.

In moments a giant orange fox head landed meters away from their feet. An angry eye opened and glared outward at them, it's powerful jaws cracking open as it wailed a ferocious and agonized battle cry. The pain and anger it felt could easily be deterred from it's noises and whimpers as well as the look bestowed upon it's face. A voice echoed through their minds as the creature reached outward to them, "Boy, put your kunai down. I will not eat you as of the moment. That blasted Uchiha won't let me do anything he doesn't wish." In moments a frustrated and rather agitated looking boy ran into the field and jerked Kara back rather roughly. "Ah, so the Eternal Siblings are both here. Then it is time. You know what you must do to save us all." Kakashi round and stared blankly as the girl he loved and the boy, who in turn loved her as well, transformed into adults and each one carried a child. One held a newborn and the other held a boy about a year old. "Quickly. I am fighting Uchiha as much as I possible can. I will not last long. Hatake won't be safe! Do what you will or not at all Eternals!"

"Kakashi." It was still her voice, only it had become hard with age and pain. Her green hair had grown over years and her soft eyes had an aged look to them, but she was still as beautiful as she had ever been. She cradled a boy in her delicate arms and cooed quietly when she wasn't speaking directly. The man beside her was harsh looking, rugged even. His eyes switched colors and seemed to go with his mind, wandering along dangerous paths. A scar ran down his right eye, paling into his skin under the moonlight. He was tall and his large hands were rough and calloused. He looked tired, but when you saw the little newborn girl hidden in the depths or those strong hands all the rugged and masculinity disappeared into the nothingness of night. "You know exactly who I am, but you don't understand how this is happening."

"Kara-" He stepped forward but the fox behind him barked warningly. The boy in her arms wailed and fidgeted. She took a moment to quiet him down and glanced at her companion.

"Kakashi, you already fell in love, didn't you?" He stared at the ground and nodded solemnly. "I'm sorry this is so inconvenient for you but there is something you must do to save the world. You must become a martyr." He looked up at her and saw the pain flash in and out of her eyes. "You must give up that love. That love will destroy everything. Everything else that you wish so desperately to protect."

His jaw set and the determination in his eyes was very clear. "What if I don't care? What if I would rather love than lose _everything_?" He ripped down his mask and yelled spitefully, "What if I _want_ to love you, Kara?! Does that even _matter_ to you anymore?" The fox growled roughly and he spun in an instant. "I've have had enough of all of you! Telling me what I have to do! Love is part of being human! You, _Kyuubi_, take your spite and shove it up your tight little-" A soft hand clamped over his mouth.

"Kashi-kun..." Her voice was normal. He turned and looked down at the slight girl before him. "You have to let me go. The future for the both of us if you don't is horrifying." He opened his mouth to speak but she put a delicate finger over it, "I need you to do this. Maybe you will fall in love with someone else, but you need to let me go. Those two children, you see them, right?" He nodded fearfully, terrified of what he knew was to come. "Good, now you need to raise them. Only for a little while. Then, no matter what you think, send them to Orochimaru." He looked over her head and at the small child hidden in the man's hands. A little green tuft of hair was abundantly clear as she yawned and rolled over slightly.

The pain in her eyes was more than enough for him to crack and give in. "Oh, Gods, I love you." He flung his arms around her and buried his head in the crook of her neck. "I love you so much... why does this have to happen?" She placed a gentle hand on the back of his head and smiled slightly.

"I know." She pulled away and placed her hand on his cheek. Her eyes were shallow now, time was inconveniently short. "It's time." He wailed in pain, frustration, agony, everything. Fat tears rolled down his face as he pulled her close again. "Kakashi. You will always have me. You can always love me, but know this, I can never love you again. Our love destroys the world. This little girl must not love you as I do." She silently untangled herself from his arms, ignoring the Kyuubi's amused chuckles, and held his face in her hands. Her thumbs brushed away his tears and she gently placed her lips on his for the last time. The kiss displayed a lifetime of love in the matter of seconds. When she pulled away she drew him into her arms. "I _will _always love you. Never forget that." Word by word her body slowly disappeared into nothingness until he was left feeling cold and alone.

"Boy, no matter how amusing that was, you _must _leave. The Uchiha has regained control. He will have me kill you and the children. You must _run_." He stared at the empty space in his arms blankly, still trying to process what had happened. "I said _go_!" On the last word he barked for emphases and jerked Kakashi out of his stupor. He rushed forward as the Kyuubi slowly rose to his feet. He scooped up the girl and held her close before reaching downward for the boy. Child in each arm he ran. He ran until he couldn't sense the Kyuubi's chakra and sighed in relief. They were safe. The Eternal Siblings were safe.

* * *

**So how was that my peoples? Good I hope. Good enough for a review? Well even if it sucked "assturd fucker thing" I would still appreciate a review to tell me I was that bad. Honestly, I want to know where I can improve since I do want be an author. Opinions of you lovely little readers matter to me so~ Review or those who DO actually like this story and want chapter one to come out to the public will suffer the consequences of not knowing what happens next. 5 reviews isn't too much right? That's almost nothing for most authors, but it's about all the reviews I've gotten in my whole fan fiction carrier put together.**

**So it's agreed. 5 reviews for chapter one. The Prologue was a freebee because I was feeling nice. Now if ya want to know what goes through my sadistic little brain while I try to sleep at night, I suggest you review for me:)  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Well thankies for the reviews~ I appreciate them so much. I know that my chapters are extremely short and that is something that I hate about them. I do, however, relish in the fact that my descriptions are indeed getting better and therefore increasing the size of each chapter. I call this "beefing it up" or "completely rewriting that piece of shit I mistakenly called a story." Sometimes I call it both. Then proceed to laugh with my friends about how bad my stuff used to be.**

_Kakashi: Is this story a piece of shit?  
Is it not worth your time?  
Have you reviewed?_

**If the answer to all of these questions is a no, then I do not own Naruto!**

**On a side note, the Prologue was set in the day when the Kyuubi was attacking the village(also known as the day Naruto was born), and since this is an AU, I bent the space-time-continuum and made it so that the Kyuubi was temporarily still. He may be a giant, furry ball of evil and anger but that doesn't necessarily mean that he wants the world to end, now does it? So he may have been a little OOC and I apologize, but when it comes to the children of Nature and Time, who are the Eternal Siblings FYI, generally everyone backs down to a certain degree.**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Another day gone by and no one had realized the pain trembling inside the young Jonin boy wandering the streets and back alley ways of modern day Konohgakure. Pain is a very hostile companion; it eats away at sanity and replaces it with a dark and ominous reality. This pain, however, was nullified by one person in the boy's life. A person who seemed to understand what it felt like to live in such a dark world. "Kashi-kun!" The boy stopped instantly in his tracks at the voice, life flooding into his eyes. A flickering flame of hope had arisen inside of him. He turned and watched as a greenette ran up to him.

"Hey, Kara-chan. What brings you to this side of the village?" She grinned brightly at him and lamely slugged his arm a few times. "Slow down there." He laughed lightly and caught one of her fists, arcing his arm over her head, pulling her in close. "You might end up hurting me." He whispered it quietly. She froze in that instant, fire racing across her face. He released her hand and moved his own to her shoulder, pushing the stunned girl forward.

"Kashi-kun..." Her voice was strangled, forced into the open. The sound brought fear into his eyes and his hand instinctively tightened its grip. He had heard her speak like this before and it always left him feeling like there was a monster lurking around every corner. "You'll stay with me tonight won't you?" His silence terrified her so she stumbled over a cover, "O-or at least u-until I f-fall asleep..." She sensed him nodding and smiled a little bit while they walked past the training grounds. She glanced upwards at her companion's face and saw the tension hidden beneath his navy mask. His wary demeanor confirmed her fears. "They're here."

Fear riddled her voice, and Kakashi subconsciously pulled her closer as he scanned every tree, crevice, boulder, and shadow around them. He could feel her warm flow of chakra reaching out and touching every living creature. They walked at a slower pace, concentrating on the ever present figure hidden from their sights. Soon they reached an impasse and turned to head through the woods and were faced with the grin of a masochistic Jonin. "Good to see the little whore is still alive." He felt her go rigid underneath his arm and let out a small growl as a warning to the much older man. "Oh, so her new play-thing is you Hatake?" She flinched under his gaze and continued to try to retreat into nothingness. His giant paw of a hand reached out toward her when a rather large dog came out of the trees and attacked his hand. Blood flew and splattered across her face, the sound of bones cracking ringing through her ears.

"Run Kara-san!" The dog barked at her and growled, lunging forward again. She was frozen in fear and shock, clinging to Kakashi as she watched her sensei fight her companion. "Hatake, take her away from here _now_!" He didn't need to be told twice, scooping her up he turned tail and ran.

Formulating a plan on how to get her away from that hideous creature for good and hopping over roof tops is quite challenging. When you're carrying someone and they're screaming their head off. "Tobi-kun!" Her fear had worn off and now all she could think of was that she would have to bury her dog tomorrow morning. "Kakashi, let me go! Put me down now!" She squirmed in his grip, but it was no use. "I SAID LET ME GO!" She screamed and in that instant she was gone.

He was so surprised that he tripped and fell onto his nose. "Kara-chan? Kara? KARA?" He scrambled to his feet and ran back the way he had come. "KARA?" He had this sinking feeling in his gut and his heart felt like it was being strangled. Dark clouds were rolling in and thunder could be heard in the distance. People below were squealing with excitement and running every which way, trying to get to shelter before the rain hit. He could barely feel her chakra signature and it was fading, growing cold. Kakashi let out a strangled sob and ran faster, trying to get there before it was too late.

She stood over her dog, glowering at the man in front of her. "You bastard!" Kara growled viciously and jolted forward, pulling shurikan from thin air and throwing them at his face. During the barrage she let her hands fly, using Kage-bunshin. Her clones in turn threw more shurikan, giving her more time to dodge behind his arms and landing a kick on the back of his head. She pulled out a kunei and tossed it to a clone towards her right. Flipping backwards she spun on her hands, flying through the air and releasing another jutsu, letting fire rain down upon him. Her clones growled as one and did a few hand signs, collectively combining their strength to bring forth a field of lightning.

Kakashi stood on a rooftop, gazing at her battle. Was that man really a Jonin? Or... "Kara! Watch out!" Without acknowledging his body's decision to move he was in front of her, kunai lodged in his stomach. "C-chidori..." The sound of a thousand birds filled their ears as he lunged forward. Just as his hand was about to hit it's mark his arm was thrown wide.

"Shizen! Take Kakashi to the hospital. Your captain is coming with me to see the Hokage." Bright yellow hair and stunning blue eyes filled the boy's vision. "Don't worry, Kakashi... you'll be okay." There was a flash and he was gone. Kakashi could hear the poofs of dismissed clones and the warm arms of Kara picking him up.

"Minato-sensei is right. You'll be fine, okay?" He could hear the distress in her voice, the fear was back but it wasn't for herself. "You'll be okay..." She repeated the mantra to herself as she ran. In mere moments, although they felt like hours dragging limply by, she arrived at the hospital. "Somebody help him! Please! Anybody!" All at once people were yelling for crash carts and someone to come apply emergency attention.

Medic-nins were running around in a flurry of papers, white uniforms, and medical equipment. He was ripped from her arms and placed onto a sterile bed before being rushed to a secure room. She followed quickly but by the time she had made it to the room they had shut the door and locked it. A nurse came over and placed a gentle hand onto her shoulder and gestured to a waiting room. The greenette ripped her arm away and marched through the archway and into the lobby. With a glance behind her she dashed through the door and around to the side where she could see the bustling bodies behind the curtain.

Without a second thought she forced chakra into her hands and feet, leaping onto the walls and climbed until she reached the window of his room. She saw doctors and ninjas fly hurriedly, rushing to stop the bleeding. "I need a Jonin! Someone go find one!" Her eyes widened in fear as a woman with fiery red hair pushed against Kakashi's chest, the pressure stifling the blood flow. "I meant now!" Some frightened intern scurried through the door and started yelling for assistance.

Rain broke free from the sky and pounded down onto the land below, soaking it with the tears from the heavens. Finally a blonde woman ran through the doorway pushed everyone aside. Except the redhead. "Kushina, great job now go clean yourself up. The Hokage wishes to speak with you." Green light filled the room as Kushina ran out and the blonde forced chakra into her hands, grimacing at the sight below her. "Did anyone bring an oxygen tank? He needs support." Another nurse scurried away to comply with the orders. Bleeding stopped and Kara sighed with relief. "Well, he's out of the danger zone now. He just needs to rest and let his body do the rest. Where's the oxygen tank?"

A boy rolled it inside and smiled sheepishly at her. "My bad... sorry about the delay..." Something about him seemed off, wrong and untrustworthy. It made Kara's skin crawl the way he leered at Kakashi.

"It doesn't matter! Just hook the boy up. Someone give him a sedative. We don't need him to wake up in the middle of the night screaming his head off." The woman nodded at a man in glasses and he walked over to the cart, picked up a needle and prepared to inject Kakashi with the substance. Kara winced from the window as the needle pierced his skin, she could practically feel the fluids enter her own system. The woman nodded, satisfied and left the reset of the crew to clean up and head out. "Don't forget he needs new sheets and linens now. The blood isn't good for him, mentally or physically." She was gone and everyone else left, with the exception of a nurse who changed his bedding. Kara watched carefully as he breathed, the doctors and nurses were sure that he was fine, but she had to be positive.

Carefully she opened the window and stepped through, onto the window sill, sopping wet from the rain. She was terrified to move, worried that she might disturb something that was keeping him alive. "This is my fault." She stared at the floor, at war within herself. "If I hadn't gotten cocky… if I had watched my back…" She stepped down quietly and padded across the room to his bed. "You wouldn't be here." Her bright green eyes flickered to his face and watched his it intently.

His chest rose and fell in an almost relaxing rhythm. Water mingled with her tears as she watched him closely, examining every detail on his body. The bandages wrapped around his stomach were a pristine white and stood out against his sun-darkened skin. The white puff of his breath was splayed across the clear mask providing him oxygen.

All was quiet as the drum of rain sounded against the roof. She walked further into the warm room, gazing at his face and tilted her head quizzically when his brows furrowed. His nose began to twitch in agitation as he lay on the clean bedding. She made it the rest of the way to him and knelt down to be on his level. "Kakashi-kun?"

He seemed to stir and his head tilted in her general direction, coal eyes cracking to bring her face into focus. "Kara-chan… you're alright…" He smiled slightly under the mask before his expression became dark. His breath hitched and he twitched slightly. The white puffs floating against the clear mask stopped. His eyes began to go blank and Kara searched them helplessly. Finding nothing, all she could do was scream.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the chapter, and this note. I would like to point out that saying NWI under Guest is indeed insulting. I am sorry that it happened and I will not go on a rant about it. I am simply stating that it is rude, and very much so.**

**On a happier note, since I got all my reviews I would like you guys to bring the total number to 10. That's just 5 more reviews. Please? I left you with a major cliffhanger and I really want to get the next chapter out. I really want your opinion, and I know people are reading this. The stats say so. So please, please, please review. It's open to guests and those of you who do have an account, especially you guys, please review.**


End file.
